


I'll Keep You Warm

by Tamix13



Category: Shinedown (Band)
Genre: M/M, this is way too sappy ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamix13/pseuds/Tamix13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During winter person B didn’t bring their jacket and their nose was turning pink. Person A saw them and handed them their jacket, which person B put on even though it was oversized on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep You Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing something light and cute, so I did. Prompt is from otpprompts on tumblr.

In hindsight, not wearing a jacket when he knew it was going to be freezing outside was not the best decision on Zach’s part.

He just hadn’t thought that it was going to be this damn cold!

Granted, it was nearly Christmas, but Zach had had at least some faith in the unusually mild weather holding out.

And now here he was, Christmas shopping mostly outside, without a coat.

And it was snowing…

At least he’d had enough sense to grab a scarf, but it wasn’t doing nearly enough to keep him warm. As he and Brent exited a blessedly warm store, the slap of cold air had Zach shivering and blowing on his hands in a futile attempt to keep them warm. Brent looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Your nose is turning pink. Are you cold by any chance?” he asked the guitarist teasingly. 

“No…” Zach muttered defensively.

“I told you to bring a jacket. It is December, you do realize.”

Zach scowled and glared over at his bandmate. Of course Brent happened to have on the warmest looking jacket in the world, fur-trimmed hood and all. Zach glowered back down at the ground, shivering again when a gust of wind buffeted him, cutting right through the hoodie he was wearing.

So absorbed in trying to not freeze, Zach didn’t notice the fondly exasperated look that Brent gave him, nor did he see the singer take off his warm coat. He did however, notice said coat being draped over his shoulders.

“Hey!” The guitarist looked up at Brent. “Aren’t you going to be cold now?” 

Brent gave his bandmate a quick look over and a fond smile.

“You look pretty adorable so I think it’s worth it.” Zach felt his face flush, but gratefully slid his arms into the sleeves of the coat and zipped it up. It was far too big on him, the sleeves dropping down to cover his hands, but it was warm and smelled good, so Zach didn’t care. Shoving his hands into the pockets to warm them up, he felt something in the right pocket. He pulled the object out to examine it. It turned out to be a small box, a jewelry box from the look of it. Sneaking a peek over at Brent, who was safely distracted by his phone screen, Zach opened the tiny box. As he had expected from the size and weight of it, the box contained a ring. Zach frowned and looked up at Brent again.

“Brent?” he said uncertainly. He had a feeling, just a tiny one in the pit of his stomach, about what this was, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. Brent looked over at him and smiled when he saw the box in Zach’s hands.

“Would you believe me if I said that this wasn’t all planned?” Zach’s mouth fell open.

“Wait, it was?” Brent nodded.

“I was going to ask you anyways, but lending you my coat and letting you find it yourself was a much better idea.” The singer reached over and took the little box from Zach’s hands. “Zach?”

“Yeah?” Zach was aware that his voice as well as his hands were trembling slightly.

“Marry me?” Brent aimed one of those blinding smiles at him, the exact same smile that made Zach fall in love with him in the first place. He stepped forward to curl his arms around Brent’s waist, leaning up to whisper in his ear.

“Of course.” Brent’s smile widened and he pulled back to take the ring from the box and slid it on Zach’s finger. The guitarist held out his hand to admire it, looking over when Brent took off his glove, revealing a matching ring on his own finger. 

“No wonder why you didn’t take your gloves off,” Zach groaned. Brent’s smile changed into something more teasing and wicked, and he yanked the smaller man forward again, pressing them together. Watching Zach’s cheeks slowly turn red, Brent leaned down to catch his mouth in a gentle kiss.

“Love you,” the singer murmured softly. “Glad I’m marrying you.”


End file.
